


Father, Brother, Child

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Slash, Swedish, Vampires, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at their parting decades before, and their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Brother, Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/gifts).



> Thanks very much to Pati for fixing my Swedish translations.

That rush Eric felt when he'd first seen Godric in the basement at The Fellowship of the Sun, he felt it again as Godric stepped up behind him. He turned.

"It's been a long time, my Child."

"Yes." Over 70 years, 70 years that felt like 700. He had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness, even though he knew Godric wasn't displeased with him.

"When we've dealt with the humans, we must spend some time, Eric. If that is acceptable to you."

"Acceptable? Of course, Godric. I look forward to it."

He never strayed far from Godric while they were dealing with the humans, as Godric called it. He stood near him, towering over anyone who dared look at Godric with anything less than the respect he deserved.  And though several times Eric thought he was far too easy on them, he would not have presumed to point that out.

He watched his master, awed as he always had been that a creature seemingly so small and slight could be one of the most powerful forces on the planet. Awed and moved in ways he could not explain now any more than he could 70 years ago.

"You are leaving," Godric had said. "And you are right to do so."

"I do not want to."

"I know. But you are like the child that cannot grow in the shadow of his father."

"You _don't _hold me back." Eric had dropped to one knee then, before the chair where Godric sat.

"No." He put his hand on Eric's cheek. "You hold yourself back, you sacrifice yourself in small ways every day, for my sake, because you think I wish it, because you think I deserve it. The fire in you that first went to country, to war, to love . . . you give it all to me now, and I fear you will give everything and keep nothing for yourself."

"I . . . ."

"You never hesitate, never find yourself at a loss for words, except with me."

"Godric . . . du har mitt blod, min kropp . . . mitt hjärta. Allt jag är, är ditt." _You have my blood, my body . . . my heart. All that I am is yours. _

"And I cherish it all. But you are losing yourself in this devotion."

"I will be fine. You give my life, this life, purpose. Knowing that I would do anything for you, gives me purpose. Jag böjer mig för dig. Jag skulle till och med gå sönder." _I bend for you. I would even break._

"Break? Jag skulle inte be er att göra det." Godric kissed Eric's face, washing away the tear that ran down his cheek. _I would not ask you to do that._

"Du skulle inte behöva fråga." _You would not have to ask._

***

"Eric."

Eric looked up from his memory and looked at his master, again feeling the urge to drop to his knees and beg, for what now, he didn't know. The bomb was something no one could have predicted, yet the losses were weighing on Godric like stones, Eric knew. He could feel it, even when he wasn't standing next to his master, he could feel the weight of it. And he'd have given anything to be able to remove it.

They sat across a table from each other, not speaking for a long time, as words seemed unnecessary. They were merely waiting until their appointed time to meet with the council members, to find out what steps needed to be taken to put all this unpleasantness behind them.

Eric's expression softened, and he said the only thing that seemed appropriate at the moment. "Allt jag är, är ditt. As always."

"My devoted Child. Allt jag är, är ditt," he repeated, _all that I am is yours_, "just as it has always been from the moment I found you, wounded and dying among your men. Bloody, barbaric, so stubborn and strong." He straightened. "Your time away from me has been good for you."

"I've missed you."

"And I, you." Godric's expression didn't change. "You would still break for me, if I asked you to."

"Without hesitation," Eric said quickly, seriously, as if his devotion had been in doubt and it had been a question.

And then Godric smiled the most beautiful smile Eric had seen from him in over 200 years. His maker reached across the table and covered Eric's hand with his own.

"Yes. But now, you will not break without me."

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Father, Brother, Child [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313871) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
